awkward morning
by momochan1995
Summary: Lightning a normal girl in hhigh school with a normal life... or so that's what she thought in mind. Not until one of the guys she really hates get's put into a bet with her to see if they would make the absolute cute couple.
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Lightning Farron I live in Orange County, California with my little sister Serah and our mom since she divorced our dad we spited. I go to Oakwood High and I think high school sucks but not as much as how it'll turn out later on. I tell you my story.

I officially have a crush on the biggest jerk that I hated and… now were dating. It sounds weird but we were both dared to go on a date because I lost a bet. Stupid huh? I blame it all to my sister Serah who came up with this wonderful idea and her boyfriend who I want to kill the most for dating my sister. I'm sorry but I think he's the wrong guy for her also I think he's realllly retarded I just have this grudge against him for some reason. But anyway yah… I'm dating a jerk because I lost a bet and now I have a crush on him. My life is just going down the hole and its high school the worst part to have drama in. Here I'll start in the beginning on how this "came to be" or how it started.

Tuesday morning 6:45 p.m

"Serah!" I yelled putting on my sneakers and slinging my bag over my shoulder I had a crap load of books inside that I had to carry to my classes. I had just finished my un-frozen bagel that I cooked, besides there was nothing that appealing for me to eat I'm a picky eater but I'm not anorexic. "Sis! Can't you just give me some time to put on my make-up?" I heard her yell up-stairs tying up her hair in a pony tail to the side. "Hahhh… yah." I sighed sitting on the couch to turn on the TV to watch some random crap that would pop up on the TV like always. "Okay!" I heard serah yell out coming down the stairs wearing a dress that I thought was okay just not my style. I prefer just wearing random clothes on you know t-shirts and pants not the dresses and mini-skirts I can't stand that. "You sure you're all done, no more make-up or fixing your hair?" I asked lifting my brow making her scowl and punch me in the arm. "No light." I chuckled and opened the door to see no other then Snow who else do you think it would be? I growled under my breath and pushed him out of the way. "Hey lightning!" he greeted smiling at me I just rolled my eyes and glared at the two lovebirds hugging each other. "Can you two lovebirds stop so we don't get late to school again?" I growled looking at my cell-phone it was 6:54 and I swear this is like the fifth time we've been late because of my sister and her "boyfriend" telling each other how they love each other. Wow… I'm really bicthy… I should stop being so negative, but snow I'll still be negative I'll just be a little nicer when my sister is around so she doesn't get mad. "Oh right! Sorry sis." Serah smiled apologizing, we all walked to school I walked ahead so I wouldn't hear their love-dovey comments they were saying to each other. We finally came up to the front of the school campus I left serah and snow to meet up with fang and hope. "Hey." I muttered greeting them both who looked both depressed I guess were still in that grumpy mood on Tuesday mornings. "What's wrong." I asked not putting any enthusiasm into the question because I too was still tired. Sipping on my coffee cup I brought with me from the house hope looked up sad with puppy dog eyes. I wasn't falling for it though I didn't really care "what." I asked looking at him while I sipping my coffee and smelling the sweet smell of French vanilla this was my energy drink to survive today with my grueling teachers that I would have again. "Vanille's not here." Hope mumbled sulking both vanilla and hope were dating since last week she really liked him and he liked her so I guess they made a great couple. Me I can't stand being in a relationship it would just be hard and besides all the guys here like girls who wear miniskirts and high heels which **I **don't wear at all. But there's no one I really like I think the guys here are jerks and bastards sorry for my language but it's true except for hope and cloud who's my cousin. Maybe I'll just stay single for the rest of my life and be happy with it or find some guy who's the same as me. "Where's Vanille?" I asked looking around taking off my sunglasses "She's sick." Fang muttered looking pissed like always folding her arms over her chest. "And what's up with you." I sat down on a bench nearby so I wouldn't have to stand. "That stella chick is pissing me off" she growled while saying stella's name I started laughing I hate that preppy stella girl how she thinks she can get any guy here by just steeling away their heart and leaving them after. "You hate her too huh?" I looked up still chuckling at the thought but stopping so I wouldn't be rude. "Lightning she's talking crap about you" my eyes widened shooting up out of the bench I yelled "What the fuck?" having some passer-byres look at me like I was some psychotic maniac screaming to the world. "Yah she's jealous that noctis likes you and th- "WAIT WHAT?" I yelled even louder about the shocking news this is too much for my brain to take in. Fang winced at me yelling snow and serah came over to see what was wrong and I don't need snow right now or else I might punch him in the face. This is a great way to start out the morning… having the most popular guy in school liking me and that I think he's kind of a jerk I don't really care about stella she could go suck it for all I care but oh boy I'm gonna be in some hell today.

**End**

**Hi guys I'll make updates and edit the story this is my first time so it's all crappy and F'd up but I'm too busy right now I have to go to Hokkaido for an operation so sorry X). Oh and any lightning and noctis lovers yah! And noctis-stella pairs too sorry if I made stella a bicth my friend was typing some random stuff in here XD. Well bye! **

**Noctis: so when am i gonna be the main guy in thus story?**

**Lightning: shutup noctis no one cares right now about you**

**Snow: Ouch that's kinda mean there light**

**lightning:nor are you important snow**

**Snow: ..." (sigh)**

**Serah: you be nice light! or i'll be mean to you (sticks out tounge)**

**Lightning: (sigh) fine... serah**

**serah: yay!~ best friends forever now!**

**Snow: i'll never be best friends with her she'll turn her back and stab me in the back!**

**lightning: Hmmm... now that you put it that way i might (hehe-evil laugh)**

**Snow: Hahh! you killer!**

**Serah:Lightning!**

**Snow: Haha your sister overpowers you! haha! wait wait wtf are you doing? (choking sounds)**

**Lightning: Why you little bastard! i'm gonna kill you! (still choking him)**

**Serah: Lightning! **

**Noctis: Well... this has been a wonderful discussion with all the characters but bye!**

**Yes i know that was weired but i just wanted to put in some randomness XD bye!~**


	2. Chapter 2

I am so not in a good mood this morning… actually I'm both pissed and confused. All of this new "wonderful" news as serah screamed excitedly is not wonderful for me noooo I am in so much hell right now.

"Lightning this is good for you!" serah giggled excitedly clapping both of her hands together while we were working in biology I just rolled my eyes and worked on my class work. "Lightning this is a great opportunity for you to finally date a guy" serah exclaimed pointing me in the arm with her pencil making turn to her to stick my tongue out. "Lightning! I'm serious!" Serah yelled causing some classmates to turn around and look at us. I turned to serah to shush her but she was looking at me sternly which means she is serious. "Fine fine… so yah he likes me but who cares." I said closing my book to stuff in my bag and then to sip my coffee yet again. "Lightning I think you guys would make a cute couple" serah smiled dreamily sighing I looked at her like she had lost her mind or something. I snapped my fingers in front of her to get her attention "What the fuck serah" I said slowly looking at her wide-eyed me with **him**? no way of all people not him… me and noctis go way back since 2nd grade up till 6th grade and that was supposed to be the "glory and innocent days" but not with him in EVERY single f'n class with me being a little ass to me and making me cry whenever he would take something from me and break it that dirty little bastard. He was nice to my sister but not me! It was the worst thing I got so fed up that I yelled in his face one day telling him to f off which led him to not talk to me anymore which I didn't mind. "Serah you remember elementary school right?" I asked raising my brows she gave me like a "well no duh Sherlock" look "of course light why wouldn't I?" she laughed sarcastically "You remember how me and noctis never got along right?" I asked opening my notebook to doodle him "yah light". "Well you know how I **hated** him?" I gritted my teeth crossing out my noctis drawing in dark coloring ripping through the paper and also snapping my pencil lead. "Lightning I think you need to let that go" serah sighed smacking her face with her palm "how can I forget when he ripped my teddy bear on purpose also setting it to flames" I pointed out receiving a punch from serah and a hard one too. "Lightning were gonna see him at lunch got. it?" she glared at me having some dark aura around her that made me sweat drop getting scared of your own little sister is sad but serah is nice and carefree but when it comes to being mad or pissed well… she's kind of scary. My eyes went wide and I felt like screaming my head off now I have go through this sucky life with talking to him again not that my life is already sucky with snow in it. I thought scowling serah smacked me on the head lightly trying to get my attention I turned to serah whining "do we have to?" I whined pouting and packing up my stuff in my bag when the bell rang. "Lightning are you okay?" my cousin cloud asked as we walked into the hallway looking at me curiously I sighed "yah I'm fine" I said smacking into my locker and holding my lock without opening the locker yet. "She has a secret admire" serah exclaimed joyfully clapping her hands together "Lightning has someone that likes her?" Cloud nearly laughed his head off receiving a death glare from me he shut up quickly but still I could see him trying to hold in his laughter. "I-I'm sorry light but someone liking you is like saying there way blind to think you wouldn't kick their ass" cloud chuckled he's not quite the guy to laugh or really show emotions but this made him laugh I guess. "You're not really the dating type and look at me I'm dating Tifa and you and I act the same" I rolled my eyes and sighed banging my head on the locker hoping he would just go away so I wouldn't hear his stupid lectures again. "Shut up cloud I'm not in the mood" I growled closing my eyes shut now I have a headache "hey look light! There's noctis!" serah yelled shaking my arm my head shot up looking around frantically as if I were prey in the jungle being hunted. I saw him at first I glared but then I started to freak out looking for a way to get out of this situation, he turned to look at me his eyes met mine with a cold glare I stepped back and turned my heel to run for it in which I did. I ran into the girl's bathroom into a stall to drop my bags and sit on the toilet seat. Fuck what am I gonna do now? I ruffled my hair with my hands and kicked the bathroom stall at least no one was in here. "Lightning?" I heard serah yell in the bathroom I put up my legs on the toilet seat and covered my mouth with both of my hands. "Lightning I know you're here" serah said letting out a sigh I growled and opened up the door making a disgusted face. "C'mon it'll be all right" serah said smiling almost every time she calms me down when I'm pissed. We both walked out and I sighed again gripping onto my purse "Excuse me lightning Farron?" I heard a voice say behind me tapping my shoulder I shuddered I knew that voice I thought in my head I slowly turned around to be face to face with no other then noctis Luis Calcium (**I think I spelled it wrong XD") **I gave myself a mental slap and forced a smile "Hello noctis" I said with a venomous tone. I smiled devilishly glaring at him I seriously want to kick this guy's ass right now.

**End**

**Phewww! Back guys and feeling better the airplane flight sucked and I wished I could watch anime but there weren't any that I got to watch T.T" so this is another update that I put up and I'll put up more. Sorry if I made noctis such a ass XD just to put it out to any noctis lovers out there you know. Well bye!**

**Noctis: Why am I such an ass? **

**Lightning: Maybe cause you act like one oh prince**

**Noctis: …That was harsh there lightning**

**Lightning: Yah well so what **

**Serah: Lightning! I said be nice!**

**Lightning: (sigh) yeees **

**Noctis: hehe **


	3. Chapter 3

"Well… it's nice to talk to you again" he said smirking while tapping his chin. "Friends ehh?" I said coldly lifting my brow questioningly while still clenching my fists. "I would say neither" I said again more coldly glaring at him with a tight jaw. Serah sensed the vibe or aura in the air between me and noctis so she broke the silence by grabbing our attentions. "What?'' we both said coldly turning around to look at her she glared at me and made a pouty face. 'I think it's good if we go off to the cafeteria to eat some food right?" serah said smiling but I knew it was fake I know when she truly smiles because I'm her sister I know it sounds weird but I don't care. "sure serah we can all eat together" I smiled glaring at noctis coldly he glared back smirking "Why of course lightning that'd be great" flipping his bangs I huffed under my breath and I guess noctis only caught it by turning around and smirking. I rolled my eyes and followed our lunch was… lemme just say it sucked with having him at our table I sat on the far side so he wouldn't be near me. He got up to sit near me oh god I thought in my head does he just want me to punch him or what? I thought kicking the side of the table lightly. "Well you seem comfortable here" noctis said looking at me with his golden amber eyes. "Of course I'm comfortable noctis" I said smiling again while stabbing my fork into the disgusting cafeteria food that no one eats at schools. "And I see you really like your food hmm?" he asked questioningly looking at my food being stabbed and squashed by my fork I secretly imagined it was him. But… that's too mean… wait? What am I saying? Hell no its not. "Of course it's delicious" I said turning to him smiling stabbing my fork finally for the last time ''Arghh! Noctsy! "I heard someone yell behind us obviously a girl from the girlish tone I turned around to see Stella who I glared at but turned around to open my can of coke. " how could you hang out with someone like… like-" I turned around raising my eyebrows "yes?" I asked sipping my coke while looking at her. "Noctis I thought you liked me I… I mean aren't I pretty to you?" she asked fluttering her eyelashes while flipping her hair every chick does that to get a guys attention but not me noooo. I snorted making her glare at me "No not really Stella" noctis said half amused by her stupid flirting actions "you think you can just steal my noctis away huh? Well your dam wrong to think just watch" she said getting into my face I nearly spitted out my coke I looked at her like she had lost her mind as well. "You think were dating?" I nearly shouted slamming my can onto the table I looked at noctis who was smirking "of course she's my girlfriend isn't that right lightning?" noctis said smirking while looking at me with puppy dog eyes I looked at him shocked. What the hell is he thinking? I heard other people start whispering to each other and smile now my life is officially ruined. Now the whole school thinks me and **him** are dating. Arghh! Help me!

**End **

**Oh no! Noctis is ruining her life! I know your probably thinking that she's stupid and that she should get her head together to just go out with him but don't worry it'll come around soon. I think there's more drama in here than any other chapters but that's my opinion. **

**Bye! X3**


	4. Chapter 4

Lightning P.O.V

"I can't believe you!" I yelled pushing noctis as we left the cafeteria giving death glares to him balling up fists.

"Well what else did you want me to say? That you're my sister?" noctis said still smirking making me really want to punch him in the face.

"Well I think it would've been better" I said with a grudgingly tone locking my jaw in frustration "and besides you could be my replacement for all the other fan girls out there" noctis said smiling his dreamy smile making lightning snort and cross her arms.

"Yah right in your dreams noctis" I said walking past him not looking back, now almost everyone thinks were dating! Life does suck…especially in high school.

XX

"Oh my gosh that was so cuuute at what he said to you!" serah said in class sighing while drawing doodles in her notebook.

"Hey serah…HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" I almost yelled stopping myself making her smirk I hate the smile "well I'm sure you loved it too…what noctis said right light?" serah said with a playful tone making me grunt.

"You know what they say about two people that hate each other? That they love each other secretly" serah said giggling making me roll me eyes. "Yah well that's not me…I'm not a sucker for love" I said proudly closing my book when the class bell rang walking towards my locker I saw a candy rose taped to my locker with noctis's name on it.

"What the hell is he trying to do? Flirt with me?" I yelled under my breath slamming my locker throwing the candy inside carelessly.

"I'll be walking home by myself okay serah?" I said walking past by her when she was hugging snow "o-oh okay light bye!" yelled serah waving her arms.

Walking home I was still mad but I cooled myself down the sky was still bright "hey hottie!" I heard someone yell across the street in their car probably seniors I thought ignoring it. "Hey wanna take a ride with us?" another senior said stopping in front of me making me glare at him and push past him.

"Aww c'mon lets have some fun!" said the senior grabbing my wrist making me struggle in defeat as he and his gang dragged me into a dark alley way.

My eyes were wide and I had a deep lump in my throat before I screamed I heard someone yell behind me making me turn "hey let go of her!" yelled noctis walking towards us grabbing my shoulder making the strangers release.

I was too afraid so I just kept hold of noctis's hand looking at him then the seniors wary to see what would happen next.

"What ever dude we just wanted to have fun" said the biggest guy walking away with his gang leaving me shocked and scared. "You okay?" noctis said touching my shoulder making me flinch "y-yah" I muttered walking with him out of the alley way letting go of his hand blushing.

"W-well thank you for helping me but umm…I have to go home" I said running towards my house leaving noctis.

I was still blushing and my palms were wet and sweaty "why am I blushing?" I said to myself touching my cheek when I was at my front door.

For some reason I feel sort of bad throwing that rose candy and being such a jerk I hate to admit it but I thought it was kind of sweet I smiled.

**Well I'm done!**

**Thank you Aeon for the errors and mistakes!**

**And thanks lightningthunder21 for the reviews and getting me out of writers block XD. **


End file.
